house_of_aufandomcom-20200213-history
House of Another Universe
House of Another Universe '''is the first episode of the Another Universe series. It first aired August 19th 2013. Plot Things on Anubis House are never easy, always filled in with drama and mystery, but this time, even in another universe, things go overload. What can I Tell you? by far everything is messed up. As "Sahara" a new ghost figure appears to haunt and torture them, Rufus Zeno is back, so is the secret society, Now That The "Sibunas" have solved the Season 1 Mystery, what will Happen on season 2? New People, New Drama, New Mystery and New Couples, As I said before, Things are NEVER Easy for the Anubians, even In Another Universe. Summary '''AFK: F: *Entering Anubis House* AFK Yep! Neens/Joyless/Weasel: N/E: *on the taxi there, but on different taxis of course xD* J: Fabes!!! *madly in love with him. * Marz: P/A: *Already on Anubis House Checking it out* *They're all newbies!! xD* Marz Except for Fabes/Joy/Patty how knew each other from Middle School* AFK: KT: *Struggles getting her suitcase up there* Ugh, Oh God, uh- FINALLY. *Finally gets it up there* I'M HERE! *She enters Anubis* AFK: F: Hey Joy AFK: Alf: *In the kitchen, making a sandwich* AFK: Jer: *Writing stuff down* Neens/Joyless/Weasel: J: How was your summer? *twists her hair around her finger* Neens/Joyless/Weasel: N: *lugs her suitcase in* Neens/Joyless/Weasel: E: *not caring about it so strolls in like a badass xD* AFK: F: My summer was good, Yours? KT: *Drags her stuff to the living room, Listening to music* Alfie: *walks to the couch with a sandwich* Jer: *reading a magazine* Neens/Joyless/Weasel: J: Eh, I was bored, not many people to hang out with. E: So who are you preppy English people? N: I'm um.. American.. AFK: KT: *Takes out earphones* I'm American, coming from Philly, I'm KT! Neens/Joyless/Weasel: E: Eddie. AFK: Fabian: Whatever happened to Patricia? KT: *sits on the couch, with her luggage in front of her* Marz joined the chat 50 minutes ago Marz: P: What Patricia?- Fabian! Neens/Joyless/Weasel: J: Wherever she went. *giggles like it was funny.. not. xD* N: *bringing back the art sketchpadddd* Marz: A: *Walks into the Americans circle* Ooh You're American? AFK: KT: Yep! F: *Looks at Patricia* Patty! *hugs her* AFK: A: *sits next to Jerome* Hey Dude! J: Hey! Neens/Joyless/Weasel: E: Yesss... and you are? Marz: A; Amber Millington P: Patty? ._. AFK: F: *Walks into the living room* *Looks at the new people* Hi! Neens/Joyless/Jerry: N: H-hey.. J: *glares at Nina* J: *talking to Alfie about scary movie marathon* AFK: KT: Hi *Pulls out her notebook* Alf: Hey....- F: Fabian E: Oh, British people! Marz: A: Hii! P: Ah, Newbies... Great, Americans. -.- AFK: F: Patricia! *hits her shoulder, softly* KT: ...Rude much? A: *Same thing for what Jerry's doing* Neens/Joyless/Jerry: N: Is something wrong with us? Jo: Yes. =.= Je: Alfie, what do you think of the Americans..? *says in his secret agent voice* AFK: A: I have no problem with them, They seem cool *says while mouth is open* F: Joy! *glares at both Joy and Patricia* KT: Well, then, Have a problem, solve it, but you can't solve this one. E: Ooh Burn. Marz: P: What..? *Rolls eyes and plops on the couch* Marz: A: Uhm.. TRUDY! Thank God! Trudy: *Stepped in with Food * AFK: A: *Heard Trudy* TRUDY *Runs to Trudy* KT: *Looks at the Food* That looks good... F: *Sits next to the Americans* Just ignore them. E: *Playing with his PSP* KT: Mhm... AFK: Victor: *Walks in the living room, looking at all students* Marz: A: *Enjoys Cupcakes* These are great...*Before Jelfie eats them all* P: They seem annoying.. *To Joy.. Over Text.* AFK: KT: *Eating four cookies* F: *BLUEBERRY MUFFIN* E: *still playing with his PSP* AFK: Victor: ALL OF YOU. SIT DOWN. *yells* Marz: A/P: *Jump a little* A: *Widens eyes, frowns and sits down* AFK: All characters: *Do as Victor says* AFK: V: I am Victor Rodenmaar, You're caretaker, That's Trudy, you're housemother. AFK: V: *Explains the usual stuff Victor says at the beginning of the year* Neens/Joyless/Jerry BACK SORRY MY MOM WAS BUGGING ME ABOUT PHONE CASES AFK: V: Now you may unpack and please do NOT go in the attic,cellar, or my office. *leaves* AFK IT'S OKAY XD Neens/Joyless/Jerry: J: *thinks: Cellar party tonight. * Neens/Joyless/Jerry: J: *texts: Oh my god, I know. We need to lock them away into an abandoned house. -.-* Neens/Joyless/Jerry: N: *Thinks: He seems cuteee.. :3* AFK: E: *I'm going in the Attic, There's much more stuff better than sleeping* Neens/Joyless/Jerry WHAT SHOULD THEY DOOO? AFK: F: *Thinks: She seems pretty...* (PATRICIA SHOULD LOCK THEM IN THE ATTIC) Neens/Joyless/Jerry: N: *starts drawing out of boredom* J: So Fabes, movie night? With me and Trix? Marz: P: *Text Joy' What If we Lock them In...* Neens/Joyless/Jerry: J: *T: Lock.. them.. in? Like, for the whole night?* Marz: P: *T: Yes!* Neens/Joyless/Jerry MR PEACHES Neens/Joyless/Jerry: J: *T: Good idea Trix...* *evil smirk on her face* AFK: F: *Looks at Joy* Whatcha' doin? Marz: P: *Same as Joyless* Neens/Joyless/Jerry: J: *snaps out of it* Oh nothing... :3 Trivia *This is a Roleplay Episode. *This Episode includes the Newbies from 2 and 3. Willow, Eddie and KT are included in this. Category:Episodes Category:Another Universe Category:Season 1